Chocolate Kisses
by anonymousXandrogynous
Summary: Matt is unwillingly sent on a scavenger hunt. The prize at the end is worth it though. MxM


**A/N: Happy Easter everyone, I hope it was a good one. Thanks to SkywardShadow for beta-ing this, and being amazing. That too. Dedicated to everyone who has so kindly reviewed/favorited any of my stories, you guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: Own Death Note? Who me? That's rediculous.**

The clock on the bedside table was telling Matt to get up because _it's eleven-fucking-thirty_. He was not listening.

After a few more minutes passed curled underneath several layers of warm blankets, however, Matt remembered what day it is: Easter.

Easter meant jellybeans.

He sat up and attempted to slip out of bed; he succeeded only in getting his legs tangled in the sheets and face planting into a pile of dirty clothes. He landed on something hard too.

Sitting up he looked for the offending item, finding a small light blue plastic egg sitting amongst several unwashed T-shirts. Seizing it eagerly he broke it open and was severely disappointed to find only a small note inside. The note read as follows:

_So you finally woke_

_You lazy-ass, I've been quite busy_

_I hope you're happy, bitch_

_-M_

Matt was very confused by this note, to say the least. Untangling himself from the sheets he got up and wandered out into the hall, looking around cautiously. As he entered the living room he noticed another plastic egg, green this time, sitting on top of his PS3. Mildly intrigued he ambled over to it, picking it up and inspecting it for a minute before opening it in the hopes of finding rainbow colored beans. Another note fell to the floor.

_So you got up now_

_Good for you, I'm so fucking proud_

_Now keep looking, fucker_

_-M_

Matt sighed; Mello could be ridiculously childish sometimes.

Continuing his trek Matt decided to take a detour and go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Upon entering the small room off the hallway he immediately noticed the bright pink egg nestled between various bottles of Mello's hair care products. Groaning, he grabbed it, and as expected a note fell onto the counter.

_Hey, you're getting close_

_While you're in here, brush your hair_

_Done? Good, now hurry, douche_

_-M_

This was getting annoying now. Matt did as the note said and brushed his hair, though why he was following the orders of this tiny and aggravating piece of paper, he wasn't sure. After completing that task he brushed his teeth quickly and then headed for his bedroom once more to get dressed. After entering the room and slipping a pair of pants over his Mortal Kombat boxers, he reached for a Portal 2 shirt–and something bright and yellow caught his eye. On the bedside table, right behind a box of tissues, sat another egg. This was really starting to bother him.

This time the note read:

_My God you are slow_

_Luckily this is the last one_

_Stop gawking, asshole_

_-M_

At least this was the last one, he thought. Slipping on his shirt Matt made a beeline for the kitchen, his stomach growling ominously. Turning the corner into the kitchen Matt stopped, blinking a few times before beginning to look suspicious.

"Hey Mels, what's up?" he asked the blond cautiously, giving the other a once over.

The blond in question was looking quite normal—leather vest, leather pants, leather boots, stick straight blond hair and a rosary around his neck—save for two things. First, in the blonds' hand was a chocolate bunny whose ears were missing (apparently it had already become a victim of Mello's chocolate addiction) and judging by the small pile of wrappers in the trash can, it wasn't the only one. The second thing was that perched on top of his blond locks was a pair of ridiculously fluffy pink bunny ears attached to a headband.

Ignoring Matt's look of utter bewilderment and slight fascination, Mello nodded curtly.

"Morning Matt; took you fucking long enough to get up. Come here, there's one more surprise."

Matt again began to look suspicious.

"Ookaaay…What were all those stupid notes about Mell-"

The redhead was effectively cut off by a pair of heavenly lips pressed fiercely to his.

Matt decided then and there that jellybeans were overrated; chocolate kisses were much better.


End file.
